


Genetic Anomaly 2: Anomaly Harder

by DavidB1000



Series: Genetic Anomaly [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Wild Penis Appears, Awkwardness, Comics are weird, Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, I am not liable for damaged keyboards, Lena Will Always Help Kara Out, Please do not Eat Or Drink while reading this, Poor Jimmy, Sexual Humor, Temp GP!, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Title pun Not intended.A sequel to my other story, Genetic Anomaly, featuring the same wacky Penis growing Kryptonite, Red/Gold Kryptonite. Probably the Sequel no one ever wanted!If I have messed up on Tags, let me know.





	Genetic Anomaly 2: Anomaly Harder

The way too familiar sensation caught her by surprise and she blushed furiously. She looked down towards the ground and groaned. “Not again!” She cried out as she saw the familiar red/gold rock sparkling in the light of the sun.

She groaned, picked it up, and went straight to Alex's lab at the DEO. She frowned when she saw Alex wasn't there, so she left the Red/Gold Kryptonite on the table, knowing Alex would see it and immediately know what happened, and left.

&^&

“Kara?” James spoke as Kara walked into his office and she suddenly blushed. She moved herself behind a chair and took a deep breath. “James, I need to talk to you about something. Something you'd understand, sort of, because you know how Superman and I are affected by all sorts of different forms of Kryptonite. I mean, that whole eye in the back of his head scenario was kind of weird.” Kara smiled.

James chuckled. “Yeah, that was a pretty surreal event.”  
“Yeah, well, a month ago, I uh, discovered a new type of Kryptonite. It's Red/Gold, and uh, it makes me grow something, but it's not an eye in the back of the head.” Kara chuckled.

“Okay. So, what does it do exactly, Kara?” James asked.  
Kara frowned. “Uh, well, it makes me have something in common with Clark.”  
She took a deep breath, and thought to herself that Jimmy could totally handle this.  
So, she side stepped away from the chair, and James immediately noticed the bulge Kara should not have in her pants.  
James's eyes widened in surprise. “Okay. Wow. That is uh, a bit unexpected.”  
Kara groaned. “Believe me, I don't like it when this happens. The last time I mean, I was so stuck and grumpy for awhile and I didn't even know why until Lena tried to sit on my lap for a lap dance, and...” She broke off and blushed.

James coughed. “Okay, that's uh, something else.” 

Kara groaned. “I can't reach Alex, and it always goes away within 24 hours, but I have another date tonight with Lena, and I really can't just call her up and say, “Help, I grew a penis again!” 

James chuckled. “That probably doesn't work.”  
“I know this is beyond awkward, but you're the only one besides Alex I trust with this.”  
“Well, I do have experience with having a penis.” James smirked.

Kara groaned. “I know, I know. I am just so glad I haven't reached that whole uh, grumpy part yet.”  
James sighed. “You know, Kara, you're probably not going to like this, but there's a reason it's called blue-balled.” 

“I know, Lena told me.” Kara groaned. “I'm just going to go and take a cold shower and then, I don't know, beat it like it owes me money?”  
James looked at the ceiling and then down. “Okay, Kara, that was pretty bad.” 

Kara sighed. “I'm sorry, this always makes me punchier.”  
“Well, can't say I've had that problem, but think of the most boring and lackluster thing you can. That works wonders.” James grinned.

“Okay.” Kara sighed and left. 

James sighed and sat back down at the desk. “Wow, Kara, just when I thought life with you couldn't get more complicated.” 

&^&

When there was a knock on her door, Kara groaned slightly, and opened it, then rushed back to where she was. Lena walked in a moment later and raised an eyebrow at the suddenly opening door, while Kara was standing far away.  
“Okay, Kara, what's going on?” Lena smiled and shut the door.

Kara groaned. “I grew a penis again. Stupid Red/Gold Kryptonite.  
Lena started to laugh. “I'm sorry, Kara, it's just, that's so surreal.” 

“I thought maybe there was like one piece in all existence! Not two! Why?!?” Kara groaned.

Lena grinned and walked over to Kara. “Now, now, dear, there's nothing wrong. Besides, think of this as a learning experience.” 

“I don't want a penis.” Kara groaned.  
Lena grinned. “I know, dear, but remember, I helped you just fine last time.”  
“Oh, I know, but this is so awkward.” Kara groaned again and banged her head against the desk.

“Tell you what, dear? How would you like me to give you a reach around?” Lena grinned.  
Kara blushed. “I'm pretty sure that only works if we're both guys, plus I didn't gain a prostrate.”  
Lena grinned. “Oh, Kara. I love you so much, and it's so damn fun to tease you. Okay, let's just take this slowly. Any signs of it going away?” 

“No. It's like the last time, still large, in charge, and won't go away, even after I took a lot of cold showers, and beat it like it owed me money.” Kara groaned.  
“So, what you're saying is you grew a Superpenis?” Lena smirked.

“Lena. Please. I don't know what to do here.” Kara groaned.

Lena walked over to Kara and got down on her knees before her. “Well, let's just do this a bit like last time.”  
She pulled Kara's new addition out of her pants with a bit of effort and started to suck on it.  
“I hope I don't hurt you.” Kara moaned.  
“You won't.” Lena mumbled.

After about 10 minutes, Kara felt the pressure build up and she moaned. “Oh, Rao! I'm coming!”  
Lena prepared herself, since last time she was knocked backwards by the sheer force.  
This time she merely gasped. “Okay, Kara. Wow. That was better than last time.” 

She swallowed, and Kara blushed. “I am so sorry about this.”  
“Don't be, Kara. Let's just say it's not the strangest event I've heard of.” Lena chuckled and stood back up.

“Are you sure?” Kara frowned.

“Yes.” Lena smiled.  
Kara grinned. “Okay, let's go back to the bedroom for uh, more action as you put it.” 

“Riding your new manhood out here might be awkward if Alex rushes in.” Lena grinned.

Kara groaned. “Please, let's just never talk about having sex and Alex walking in on it ever.” 

“Okay, Kara.” Lena grinned, loving it when she made Kara flustered.

Lena walked towards the bedroom first, and Kara smiled and walked after her. Then her front door banged open and Alex rushed in. Kara turned, facing her, forgetting she had her new addition hanging out.

Alex blinked a few times, blushed furiously, and said. “Wow. Uh, okay. I'll come back later.” 

Kara blushed. “I am so sorry.”  
Lena grinned. “Poor Alex.” 

“Yeah, I'm going to need eye bleach now.” Alex groaned.  
Kara frowned. “Why can't someone help me destroy all Red/Gold Kryptonite?”  
“Okay, Kara, we'll all get right on that.” Lena chuckled.

&^&

 

The next day, Kara was relieved to see her problem went away.  
She walked into Alex's lab, and Alex frowned as she was looking at her desk. She had a sealed lead box on it, and Kara asked. “Is that the two pieces of Sudden Penis Kryptonite?” 

“We're not calling it that.” Alex groaned.  
“Fine, Red/Gold Kryptonite.” Kara frowned.

“Yeah, well, about the Kryptonite...” Alex stood up, and Kara noticed a bulge in her pants. “EEK! It affected you somehow?!” 

“Enough exposure I'm guessing.” Alex groaned. “I wonder if Maggie would like to get back together now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who says you can't have comedy GP! stories? :)  
> Temporarily or otherwise.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my sequel, and you laugh a lot.


End file.
